Solid-state imaging readers have been used, in both handheld and hands-free modes, to capture images of targets such as packages bearing encoded indicia. Example encoded indicia include one-dimensional and two-dimensional barcodes, as well as other indicia such as QR codes, that are used to identify packages, products, and goods, particularly through a Universal Product Code (UPC) symbol.
Conventionally, imaging readers included light sources and image sensors that capture images of the target and transmit the captured images to a central processing unit (CPU) for image analysis, processing, and display. In more recent imaging readers, preliminary image processing is performed on the captured image data before the captured image data is sent to the CPU. Indeed, in some recent imaging readers, capture data indicating various system data, such as control settings, image exposure time, imager gain, focal length, illumination time, and illumination intensity, is determined and sent with the image data to the CPU for further processing. Such imaging readers, while effective, result in excessive processing operations at the CPU that slow overall operation of the imaging reader. Further still, the CPU may not have sufficient capability to provide real time operations including optimal indicia decoding.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system to decode an image indicia using an improved interface that reduces processing load on a CPU of an imaging reader.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.